Hisokana Ude no Naka
by Shui-chan
Summary: Solos en casa, Itachi y Sasuke pasan todo el día juntos. Los incomprensibles sentimientos afloran con el pasar de las horas. ¿Qué sucederá entre tanto amor y tanta confusión? /UCHIHACEST/Shota/Oneshot/


¡**Bienvenidos, lectores! Este nuevo fic es el más tierno y romántico que he escrito hasta el día de hoy.**

**Quiero agradecer PROFUNDAMENTE a mi vecina, Gintoki-s Girl por haberme inspirado y ayudado en repetidas ocasiones! ^^**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**

**... en este caso, leernos ^^**

_**Aclaración: el fic transcurre algunos meses antes de la masacre del clan Uchiha. En ese momento Itachi tenía unos 14 años y Sasuke unos 9.**_

...*...

—dile que haga su tarea —dijo Mikoto yéndose—también dile que no esté pegado al televisor.

—vamos —Fugaku la tomó del brazo. —Ambos saben bien qué deben hacer.

—sí, sí, lo sé —sonrió por última vez —cuida bien de tu hermano, Itachi —por fin cerraron la puerta.

—¿ya se fueron? —Sasuke asomó por el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—así es, Sasuke.

—¿eso quiere decir que podremos hacer lo que queramos? —sus ojos brillaron.

—no, tú tienes tarea que hacer y muchas otras cosas más, al igual que yo.

—¿no será que...? —una mueca de tristeza le oscureció el rostro —¿debes irte en una misión?

—¿y dejarte solo? ¿has enloquecido, Sasuke? —Itachi se acercó al menor de los Uchiha y se arrodilló frente a él —este fin de semana seremos sólo tú y yo —le sonrió tiernamente.

—¡gracias, niisan!

...*...

Los hermanos se sentaron frente al televisor.

—bien, sólo un rato y luego irás a hacer tus deberes —el mayor miró la desilusión en los ojos de Sasuke —será un rato largo, y además puedo ayudarte y ya verás cómo la tendrás terminada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿en serio me ayudarás? —rió ampliamente —quiero ver dibujos.

—ya estás grande para ver dibujos ¿no crees? —se sonrojó un poco.

—¿tú crees...?

—para nada, a mí también me gustan —el menor recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de su hermano.

...*...

Aquella situación era casi nueva; Itachi siempre estaba fuera de casa en misiones y rara vez lo veía. Quizá ocasionalmente en la cena, en algún almuerzo, pero pasar tiempo con él era algo que Sasuke había resignado. Tenía tantas ideas en la mente que no se decidía por ninguna; quería explotar el tiempo que tuviera a su hermano con él y no quería desperdiciarlo haciendo algo aburrido. Quería hacer de ese un día memorable, algo que recordar cuando Itachi se ausentara. Los juegos le resultaban tontos, Itachi ya era grande. Cuando el programa hubo terminado, Sasuke aún no tenía un plan y estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

—bien, ahora iremos a hacer tu tarea —se levantó y fue hacia la cocina —es hora de merendar ¿quieres algo? —Itachi nunca había cocinado para él, tampoco sabía qué pedirle: no quería molestarlo. El mayor notó que Sasuke era incapaz de pedírselo —¿te apetece un vaso de leche chocolatada? —el menor casi saltó de la alegría: ese era su favorito y por primera vez lo tomaría hecho por Itachi.

Ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de Sasuke y se sentaron en el piso. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso: el sabor era perfecto. Luego agarró sus cuadernos y comenzó a escribir. No había ningún tema que no comprendiera, y aún así quería la ayuda de Itachi.

—no entiendo, hermano —indicó un problema —estos problemas son muy complicados... —bufó, tratando de hacer creíble su mentira.

—mira, es muy sencillo, tienes la fórmula anotada para resolver estos problemas—Sasuke le dio la hoja —¿ves? aquí dice las tres posibilidades. Debes calcular el trayecto que recorrerá el kunai desde el árbol de donde lo arrojas. Reemplazas los datos que ya tienes, que son la altura del árbol y la distancia entre el punto de coalición con el piso y el árbol, y ya lo tienes —el menor asintió, ya lo sabía, era muy simple. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba hecho. Itachi lo miró sorprendido —lo has hecho muy rápido para no entenderlo, Sasuke —lo miró fijo —a no ser que estés fingiendo no entender —Sasuke se estremeció —qué tonto eres, otôto... —se sentó a su lado —no debes fingir nada para tener mi atención —lo acercó a él y lo abrazó delicadamente.

—es que tú nunca estás —reprochó Sasuke, inmóvil.

—es cierto... —apoyó su cabeza sobre la de su hermano —lo siento, Sasuke... de ahora en más trataré de pasar más tiempo contigo.

—¿en serio lo dices?

—claro, veré qué puedo hacer —Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerzas. —termina tus tareas —se separó un poco para mirar a su hermano escribir entusiasmado.

En pocos minutos ya había terminado, y fue entonces cuando sus nervios volvieron: aún no tenía ningún plan.

—te felicito —dijo Itachi —ven, ahora decidamos qué cenar. —lo ayudó a levantarse y se dirigieron a la cocina.

...*...

Resolvieron comer ramen encargado. Itachi no era buen cocinero y a ambos les apetecía un tazón de ramen. Habían decidido comer temprano y luego quizá jugar a algo o mirar televisión. Al llegar el ramen se sentaron a la mesa. El entusiasmo de Sasuke lo llevaba a agitar las piernas compulsivamente y a reir de a ratos, sin razón. Aquel comportamiento le era muy divertido a Itachi.

—ittadakimasu —dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sasuke comenzó a sorber ruidosamente.

—¿no crees que ha sido un día maravilloso? —dijo como al pasar, Sasuke.

—por supuesto, y aún no ha terminado —dijo, provocándole una risita al menor.

—podríamos ir a caminar, o quizá comprar helados.

—¿cómo puedes estar comiendo ese ramen y pensando en helados? —rió Itachi.

—lo siento...

—deja de disculparte, tonto hermano —apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y descansó la cabeza sobre su puño —no te cansas de disculparte conmigo. Soy tu hermano, Sasuke. Nunca te disculpes conmigo.

—lo... —comenzó nuevamente y se detuvo de golpe —gracias, niisan.

Al terminar de cenar y limpiar el menor de los Uchiha miró de reojo a su hermano.

—te juego una carrera hasta el sillón.

—¿una carrera? Bien —se colocaron en la puerta —a la cuenta de tres. —Sasuke asintió —uno... dos... —y antes de pronunciar el tres salió corriendo.

—¡Niisan! ¡has hecho trampa! —gritó, corriendo detrás. Cuando llegó Itachi ya estaba sentado. —¿por qué siempre haces trampa!

—si no he hecho trampa —dijo, prendiendo el televisor.

—¡saliste corriendo antes de contar tres!

—¿ah, sí? No lo noté —dijo, entre risas.

—¡eres un mentiroso! —se arrojó y comenzó a golpearlo suavemente. De pronto se detuvo —¡ya lo sé! Podemos jugar a las escondidas.

—me parece una gran idea.

—pero de seguro también harás trampa...

—¿cómo?

—usarás tu sharingan... —dijo, algo triste.

—de ninguna forma, confía en mí.

—bien, tú cuenta. —antes de recibir afirmación o negación salió disparado.

—uno, dos, tres, seis, veinte.

—¡te oigo, estás haciendo trampa!

—¡mentira, si estoy contando! Treinta y dos, cuarenta y tres ¡Prepárate, Sasuke! —se levantó. "En la pieza de nuestros padres, en el armario", pensó. A pesar de la certeza de dónde estaba su otôto, lo buscó, fingiendo desconcierto.

Así continuó el juego largas horas. Cuando Sasuke reconoció que estaba exhausto se desplomó sobre el sillón.

—ya va siendo hora de dormir ¿no crees? —comentó Itachi, sentándose a su lado.

—¡no quiero! ¡prende la tele! —se torció y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su hermano. Antes de que Itachi encontrara un canal que pudiera agradarle a su hermano menor, este ya estaba dormido. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, esa expresión relajada lo hipnotizaba. Pronto fue hora de dormir, pero no quería despertarlo. Le revolvió un poco los cabellos —hm... —a penas se quejó.

—despierta, Sasuke... —le acarició la panza —debemos ir a la cama.

—¿tan temprano...? —se quejó, incorporándose.

—es casi medianoche —replicó. —Anda, vamos. —Sasuke oyó afuera, se había levantado una gran tormenta.

—bien... —Itachi acompañó a su otôto hasta su habitación.

—que duermas bien, Sasuke... mañana te despertaré temprano para que podamos jugar ¿quieres?

— ¡sí! ¡gracias, niisan! —sonrió apliamente. Salió para dirigirse a su cuarto. Cuando se estaba acomodando en la cama sintió pasos —llueve muy fuerte, niisan —oyó la frágil voz de su hermano.

—pasa, Sasuke —dijo, incorporándose y sentándose sobre la cama. Su otôto entró y se paró frente a él.

—no me gustan los truenos... —Itachi sonrió.

—¿le tienes miedo a las tormentas? —Sasuke asintió —no será otra de tus mentiras para que te haga compañía durante la noche ¿verdad? —las mejillas del menor ardieron en rojo.

—no, no esta vez —admitió.

—entonces no tengo otra opción, acuéstate aquí conmigo —indicó Itachi, dejándole un lugar. Sasuke quiso saltar de alegría, pero se contuvo. Era cierto que tenía miedo, pero en otro momento lo hubiese soportado. Se quitó las medias y se acostó. Itachi lo tapó cuidadosamente y se acomodó a su lado. Quedaron enfrentados, Sasuke estaba muy nervioso. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con su hermano y nunca había dormido con él, eran cosas nuevas para él.

—no tengo sueño —bufó Sasuke.

—ya te vendrá —dijo Itachi cerrando los ojos.

—pero en verdad no tengo.

—te prometo que ya te vendrá —colocó una mano sobre el rostro de su hermano para poder acariciarlo.

—tengo que ir al baño —Itachi comenzó a fastidiarse.

—no, no tienes, acabas de ir.

—no, en serio tengo.

—acabas de ir, no tienes nada para hacer. Estate quieto y verás cómo se te pasan las ganas y te viene el sueño.

—está bien... —Sasuke comenzó a frotarse los pies escandalosamente.

—¿qué haces...? —Itachi lo miró, molesto.

—tengo frío en los pies. —Itachi metió la mano debajo de las mantas, tomó los pies de Sasuke y los colocó entre sus piernas.

—ahí ya no tendrán frío.

—gracias, niisan —Sasuke volvió a sonrojarse.

—duérmete por favor —Itachi volvió a colocar su mano en la cara de Sasuke, quien estaba demasiado nervioso como para quedarse quieto. Sudaba, tenía la boca seca. Estaba en demasía a gusto con la situación pero algo le perturbaba. De pronto sonó un trueno muy fuerte y Sasuke tembló. A Itachi le causó mucha ternura y lo acercó más a su cuerpo —ven, no tengas miedo, no son nada más que relámpagos y truenos. No te harán nada. Yo siempre te protegeré —lo abrazó completamente. Esto sólo inquietó más al pequeño hermano quien ya estaba completamente despabilado. En cuestión de minutos Itachi ya estaba totalmente dormido. Sasuke en ese momento se relajó un poco. Le gustaba mirarlo dormir, y sin dudas le gustaba dormir con él. Pero había algo que le molestaba, algo que no lo dejaba disfrutarlo a pleno. No podía entender qué era, pero era un sentimiento que sólo su hermano mayor le provocaba; era un sentimiento embriagador. Entonces desvió la miraba a sus labios; un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Quiso acercarse más, pero no se atrevía, tenía miedo de que despertara. Miró sus labios nuevamente, no entendía porqué le agradaba mirarlos, pero se quedó admirándolos largos minutos. De un golpe se acercó y cerró fuerte los ojos: Itachi continuaba dormido. Ya a escasos centímetros pudo sentir la respiración de su hermano en los propios labios y eso terminó de convencer al menor de los Uchiha. Temblaba con avidez y le sudaban las manos, sin abrir nunca los ojos se aproximó más, y sin darse cuenta ambas bocas se encontraron. El corazón le dio un vuelco, aquella sensación era única, maravillosa. Dejó ambas bocas pegadas, y pronto sintió necesidad de abrir los ojos; lo hizo. La imagen de su hermano durmiendo con él y el sentir del beso enloquecían a Sasuke.

—¿qué haces! —Itachi despertó y se separó de un golpe de Sasuke. No podía ser, debía ser un error, su hermano no lo había besado intencionalmente, era imposible. —Sasuke... ¿qué hacías? —preguntó, casi desesperado. Su hermano rompió en llantos.

—¡lo siento! —gritó y salió corriendo de la habitación, escaleras abajo. Abrió la puerta hacia la calle y fue allí donde Itachi lo tomó del brazo, bruscamente.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó ante el exagerado llorar de su hermano —¡no estoy enfadado contigo! —ante esas palabras, el llanto menguó.

—¡no fue a propósito! ¡no sé en qué estaba pensando! —decía, casi sin aire —¡nada más quería que estuvieses conmigo, más cerca, más tiempo!

—¿y por eso me besaste? —esas palabras helaron a Sasuke, él nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, no lo había pensado como un beso. Claro que no, no era un beso. Lo que había hecho era algo que sólo podría hacer con su hermano.

—no fue un beso —argulló.

—¿y qué fue? —se arrodilló frente a él.

—no lo sé —quebró nuevamente, para continuar llorando. Itachi seguía teniéndolo del brazo, pero más flojo, por lo que Sasuke aprovechó para salir corriendo. Salió de la casa, bajo la lluvia, bajo los truenos. Tenía miedo de la tormenta, pero no quería regresar, no quería ser cuestionado por su hermano. Si él lo amaba ¿por qué no podía besarlo? ¿por qué estaba mal? ¿por qué Itachi no había correspondido el beso? El mayor corrió detrás de su hermano y al alcanzarlo a los pocos metros, lo tomó de ambos brazos y se agachó frente a él, fuera de sí.

—¡Sasuke! ¡basta! ¡no estoy enfadado!

—¡si no estás enfadado, bésame! —ambos hermanos quedaron en silencio. Estaban empapados, congelados. El mayor fue incapaz de moverse. Sin esperar más, Sasuke se soltó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su hermano, fundiendo sus labios en un dulce beso. El mismo escalofrío que hubo recorrido el cuerpo y alma de su hermano menor instantes antes ahora lo consumía a él. Aquella sensación era única, maravillosa. Algunos segundos luego, se separaron. Sin querer verse, sin querer admitir lo que había pasado. Itachi tomó a Sasuke en brazos, y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Una vez dentro no cruzaron palabra. Itachi se quitó la remera y escurrió un poco el pantalón, fue hasta el baño y tomó dos toallas. Ambos en el genkan se secaron, en silencio. El mayor notó la torpeza de su otôto. Le quitó la toalla de las manos y le indicó que levantara los brazos, le sacó la remera y ayudó a secarse la espalda.

—ven. —fue lo único que pudo articular Itachi. Aterrorizado, Sasuke lo siguió. Fueron hasta la habitación del menor y allí Itachi le dio un nuevo pijama y una muda de ropa interior. —vístete, cuando hayas terminado ven a mi habitación —al decir esto, se fue.

...*...

Los pies le eran pesados, no quería llegar a la habitación de su aniki. No quería ser regañado. No quería enfrentar que era todo una gran equivocación. Al llegar, quedaron enfrentados.

—no quise hacerte enfadar, niisan... no sé qué estaba pensando, no sé porqué lo hice... no puedo explicarlo, pero podemos olvidarlo y...

—¿qué sientes por mí, Sasuke? —interrumpió, áspero.

—yo... pues, eres mi hermano... —miró hacia un costado, avergonzado.

—dime la verdad ¿qué sientes por mí?

—no... no lo sé, eres mi hermano... —se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

—no mientas —volvió a interrumpir. El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir incontrolablemente cuando su hermano acercó su rostro al suyo. Con dos dedos tomó suavemente el mentón del menor, abriendo ligeramente su boca. Los ojos de Sasuke se desorbitaron. Sus pupilas eran incapaces de concebir la imagen que reflejaban y su boca incapaz de comprender tal sabor. Sus lenguas se encontraron y torpes, pueriles, se acariciaron largos segundos —¿qué sientes por mí, Sasuke? —repitió, alejándose un poco.

—cuando me miras... me dan cosquillas en el estómago... cuando me hablas, siento esta opresión en el pecho —se apretó la remera, donde estaría el corazón, como tratando de tocarlo. Itachi puso su mano sobre la de su hermano.

—y sientes que podrías quitarte el corazón si yo te lo pidiera —cerró los ojos, casi esbozando una sonrisa —sientes que el tiempo mientras estamos juntos hace trampa, y corre más rápido.

—¿cómo sabes...? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—porque a mí me ocurre igual —lo miró fijo a los ojos, como si pudiera ver su alma a través de las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar —eres lo más importante para mí, Sasuke... —lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas —te amo.

Quizá fueron horas, quizá segundos. Ninguno quería ni podía terminar aquel abrazo; el que significaba que tantos sentimientos incomprendidos y reprimidos por fin tenían cómplice, por fin eran correspondidos. Itachi intentó separarse pero Sasuke lo sujetaba muy fuerte.

—no... aún no —lloró.

—siempre estaré contigo —respondió, aproximando su boca al oído de su hermano —no importa qué suceda, siempre te amaré. —Sin separarse ni un centímetro lo levantó y fue hasta su cama. Allí lo recostó, amoldándose para continuar el abrazo acostados. Mirándose detenidamente, casi involuntariamente continuaron el beso. Itachi enredó sus dedos en el mojado cabello de su hermano, este colocó las manos sobre el pecho del mayor. El en principio dulce y luego apasionado beso mermaba con el tiempo, el sueño iba tomando a Sasuke de a poco. Apretados, tan juntos como era posible, tratando de volverse uno. Sasuke por fin cayó dormido. El mayor de los Uchiha comenzó a acomodar los cabellos del menor, más tarde recorrió sus mejillas con cada dedo de su mano. —eres hermoso —susurró —algún día serás el ninja del que todos hablen en la aldea... y yo podré decir orgulloso que soy tu hermano... —besó delicadamente su frente, donde solía golpearlo con dos dedos, al sonar de esas palabras tan odiadas "hoy no" —ojalá pudiera quedarme contigo por siempre... quisiera compartir la eternidad contigo... quiero poder protegerte siempre, que nunca temas —descansó su cabeza sobre la de Sasuke —quiero sostener tu mano hasta el último de mis días, y si pudiera elegir un lugar para morir... sería en tus brazos.

...*...

**Debo decir que he tenido un problema al escribir este fic, ya que los tiempos con respecto a esta parte de la historia están un año desplazados. **

**La serie transcurre cinco años luego de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Al comenzar la serie Sasuke tiene 12-13 años, por lo que se supone que durante la masacre tenía 7-8. Itachi tiene 17-18 años al comenzar la serie, por lo que se deduce que tendría 12-13 al realizar la masacre. Sin embargo, a la edad de 13 años Itachi es nombrado líder de un equipo ANBU, y es recién un año después -a sus 14- que mata a su clan. Basándome en ese dato, supongo que Sasuke tenía 9, ya que la diferencia de edad entre los hermanos es de 5 años.**

**He tomado los segundos datos expuestos como ciertos, y los otros como un fallo de cálculo de Kishimoto.**

**Lo he explicado como una curiosidad ^^**

**Nuevamente, gracias a todos por leer y ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**Gracias a Gintoki-s girl por su colaboración! (lean sus fics, no se arrepentirán).**

**Espero sus críticas! ^^**


End file.
